The battle of the ages
by Kagome-Watanabe
Summary: This is the sequel to Moongate...It's in Katashima's point of view.


Their hearts raced as they stood on either side of the battle feild. Betrayal flowing threw

their bodies as golden pools met silver. I had just reached the top of the hill as my

sister made the first charge towards her love. The world seemed to slow down on this

night of truth. Silence met echoed in my head as their swords drew ever closer to the

others body. Her eyes seemed to dim with saddness for what she was about to do. I knew

that the end was drawing near for both as their blades sparked against eachother. I would

of never guessed that a blinding light would cut the battle short, almost as if god was

erasing a page in history. Fear swam threw my veins as my legs moved on their own towards

the welcoming light. Almost as if an unseen force had pushed it back the light flamed up into

a heavy smoke. Soldiers of both Vampires and Werewolves ran towards the thick layers of

black. The wind blew the dark waters of black away into space, showing us our allies to be

missing. Tears fogged my vision as I begged for it to not be true. No, it was real. Time

seemed to stop for me as I searched threw the land. No one was there. No one was in the

rustling branches of the giant oak tree, no one was hiding behind the flaming High school,

and no one was around that could ever explain what had happend.

"Ms. Katashima, we are sorry to inform that the light must of sent your sister up into a flame

before reducing her to nothing more than thin air." the stout man who looked more like a

chubby penguin than a man really said to me. I nodded once which seemed to displease

the man for some reason. But, he still waddled away to see that a memorial for my sister

and her once love was being made. How can people brush these things by as if nothing has

happend? They couldn't be dead. My sister was never known to just disappear. She always

seemed to be somewhere. I had to find them. A silver glint caught my eye from where people

once crowded the scene. Bending down I retrieved a small white shard from the grown. I knew

this wasn't here before because my sister and I had been taught to look for anything that might

be shining. Guns could easily be detected this way. And I knew for a fact that this would of

gleamed brighter than any gun, especially out in the open.

"You, Craftsman. Can you tell me what this is?" I beckoned a slender man with black hair over

to me. I had to figure out what this was.

"Well, If that isn't the most wonderful sight I've ever seen! That is very fine craftsmanship even for

such a small shard. I'd say it was taken from a jewel about the size of a golf ball. Preferably made

by a sorcerer for spells of sorts seeing how the magic is shining off it." The man seemed to beam

with happiness from just looking at the jewel. There were a lot of jewels like that. But, if it was

going to get me anywhere closer to finding my sister than I am fine with that. I sat down by the

grass of where Kagome once stood. If she was sent up into a flame then why was the grass still

in perfect shape? None of this made sense!

A car honk woke me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see a frantic Kohaku. He looked around

as if looking for something. I ran up to the car in a horrified pant, Niichan could not find out Kagome

was missing. If he thought he had lost another thing precious to him he might do something drastic.

My mind raced to find an excuse as to why Kagome wouldn't be coming home any time soon.

"Niichan! What are you doing here?" calming down my voice to seem normal he shrugged before

answering me in a bored tone.

"I was just gonna pick up you and Kags. Where is she?" A thought clicked in my mind and I knew

just what to say.

"Kags can't come home for awhile because General Saito wants to make sure Kagome is there in

any case of attack. I'll check in every so often to see if she's okay so don't worry!"

"Okay, Hop in!" Kohaku was use to Kagome being kept away for periods of time for military uses.

Kagome had been a main key in the war ever since she became full vampire overpowering any rule to

her wolf side.

I glanced over my sholder hoping to see Kagome pop up and say it was all a prank before sliding into

the seat next to Kohaku. I had to keep my mind off these things. I had a life too. But, isn't my sisters

disappearance a great importance too? I'll figure everything out later. I have work tomorrow anyways!

I looked at the woods beside us and a grody man was standing hidden in the trees. He glanced at me

before smiling creepily only giving me one more glance before I disappeared down the road. The rusty

old car took us to the Victorian style house known as home. We were only 19 so Kohaku, Kagome and

i decided to stay together and worry about moving out later. Slamming the door of the contraption we

called a car I marched my way up to the old, rusty, black gates. Pushing them open we made our way

up the drive way and into the living room. The house actually looked quite elegant on the inside compared

to the horror movie style on the outside. The red plush couch stood defiantly in the living room pointed at

the Plasma Tv. The wooden floor squeaked beneathe my feet as I made my way into the kitchen.

Of course, Niichan had made ramen. A favorite dish of the whole family. I spinned my chopsticks in

my hand as I stared at the seasoned noodles. I couldn't get the thought of how this all happend out of

my mind. Where did it all go wrong? What did my sister ever do to deserve this? Kohaku looked at me

with worried eyes so I scarfed down my noodles before tossing the dish into the sink. Everything was going

by so fast.

My room was decorated with a series of blacks and blues. A Plasma Tv sat in the corner surrounded by

home movies. Kagome always use to joke around about how we could tell our whole lives with those videos.

Really, she was right. I knew if I walked into her room she would have the videos of her and Inuyasha's dates

in her video collection. Everything was there. Our loves, laughs, cries, everything except the disappearance of

my beloved sister. The jewel in my pocket seemed to glow in my pocket at the memory of the flash. What

happend out there? Was my sister really dead? I need answers.

A knock at my door made me turn around to find Pura there looking worried. Had I forgotten my friend had spent

the night? What am I doing! I'm not going to get anything done by just standing here and staring at my Tv!  
I looked at the blonde girl standing in my doorway and my eyes softened. She had no clue what was going on and

here I was ignoring her without any explanation!

"Kata? Are you okay?" her voice came out in a hushed silence almost as if she hadn't even said it. My heart sank

as I realised she was hurt by my lack of information to her. She was one of my best friends and I hadn't even told

her anything that has been happening all this time. When had I detatched from the rest of the world? Had I always

done this and never realised? 

"No, Kagome disappeared. Pura I think there is something I need to tell you." The deep frown inprinted in my face

sinked further into the features of my face. She sat down on my bed ready to listen and so I began my long story.  
By the time I had finished my tale I realised it had turned from 4:00 to 6:30. She seemed slightly upset with the fact

I had never told her anything till this point. But, at the same time she seemed relieved to know that there was more to

this than just a wild mystery.

"So, you guys had been sneaking around during High School? I always knew there was more to you guys than just a

wild rumor and the fact the werewolf clan seemed almost scared at the mentions of your names explains a lot. Now,  
How did Inuyasha get caught up all this again?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha use to be girlfriend and boyfriend when he had her raped by a child friend a long time ago. When

they started going out again they researched the jewel so when it went missing they immediately accused eachother.  
I told Kagome to tell the Vampire clan and a large battle broke out. If you haven't noticed already Kagome and Inuyasha

were both in it and when the final blow was about to be struck a light appeared. Thats about as far as we know."

"Wow, So does anyone know where they are?"

"No, that's what we are going to find out!"

"What?! We?!" I frowned at this and glared dangerously at her.

"Yes, we! You can't tell me you don't want to find them just as much as I do!" She sighed at this and nodded before laying

down on the bed to think about everything. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about time for us to be getting to bed.

Turning off the lights I layed down in the extra bed set in my room for just incase I had a friend over.


End file.
